Wassailing
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: It's the Charming's first Christmas as a family and Snow has made them all go caroling... this is going to be fun wacky old christmas songs and Daddy daughter fluff ahead!
1. Chapter 1

"What the _fuck_ is a wassail?" Emma asked her mother was making her go caroling and part of her mother's song selection was a song called _The Wassail Song_.

"Emma language!" Snow scolded

"Sorry... what is it?"

"It's an old tradition," James explained

"It's a salutation wishing health to a person, used back home when presenting a cup of drink or when drinking to the person." Emma's brow furrowed

"So basically... it's lame."

"It's not lame!" Snow cried

"Wassailing is part of some of my most treasured childhood memories!"

"It sounds cool!"

"It _sounds _like an excuse for Grumpy to get wasted!" Emma said

"Oh come on Emma it's fun, listen" James said

_"Here we come a-wassailing Among the leaves so green, Here we come a-wand'ring So fair to be seen. Love and joy come to you, And to you your wassail, too, And God bless you, and send you A Happy New Year, And God send you a Happy New Year._

_We are not daily beggers That beg from door to door, But we are neighbors' children Whom you have seen before Love and joy come to you, And to you your wassail, too, And God bless you, and send you A Happy New Year, And God send you a Happy New Year._

_Good master and good mistress, As you sit beside the fire, Pray think of us poor children Who wander in the mire. Love and joy come to you, And to you your wassail, too, And God bless you, and send you A Happy New Year, And God send you a Happy New Year_

_We have a little purse Made of ratching leather skin; We want some of your small change To line it well within. Love and joy come to you, And to you your wassail, too, And God bless you, and send you A Happy New Year, And God send you a Happy New Year._

_Bring us out a table And spread it with a cloth; Bring us out a cheese, And of your Christmas loaf. Love and joy come to you, And to you your wassail, too, And God bless you, and send you A Happy New Year, And God send you a Happy New Year._

_God bless the master of this house, Likewise the mistress too; And all the little children That round the table go. Love and joy come to you, And to you your wassail, too, And God bless you, and send you A Happy New Year, And God send you a Happy New Year."_ James' voice was a nice delightful tenor, which surprised Emma greatly

"Can't we sing something else?" she asked

"Like what?" Snow asked Emma smirked and started to sing in a bad southern accent

_"__Woo! Somebody done been to the WalMart__ Man, this is the stuff I got for Christmas Well you cleaned up, whatcha get?  
5 flannel shirts, 4 big mud tires 3 shot gun shells, 2 huntin' dogs And some parts to a Mustang GT _  
_You got gypped, there's 12 days to Christmas!__ I know that, I got it covered! Look over there in the corner! That's yours too? Yeah!  
12 pack of bud, 11 wrestlin' tickets Tin a' copenhagen, 9 years probation 8 table dancers, 7 packs of redman 6 cans of spam, 5 flannel shirts 4 big mud tires, 3 shot gun shells 2 huntin' dogs and some parts to a Mustang GT_

_Man, these ain't normal Christmas presents!__ No, they're Redneck Gifts! Redneck gifts? Yeah, like if you buy your wife earrings that double as fishin' lures Or if you can burp the entire chorus to jingle bells Perhaps if you think that the nut cracker Is something you did off the high dive Or if you've ever misspelled anything in Christmas lights Or if you leave cold beer and pickled eggs for Santa Claus! What's wrong with that? I didn't say anything's wrong with it, it's hard to beat _

_12 pack of bud, 11 wrestlin' tickets Tin a' copenhagen, 9 years probation 8 table dancers, 7 packs of redman 6 cans of spam, 5 flannel shirts 4 big mud tires, 3 shot gun shells 2 huntin' dogs and some parts to a Mustang GT _

_Well, you know, you can't really consider it a Christmas Unless you go down to the penitentiary and visit your Momma You're not listening to me, get the car key out of your ear That's where the 9 years probation comes in I'm gonna do it for you again, now listen_

_12 pack of bud, 11 wrestlin' tickets__ Tin a' copenhagen, 9 years probation 8 table dancers, 7 packs of redman 6 cans of spam, 5 flannel shirts 4 big mud tires, 3 shot gun shells 2 huntin' dogs and some parts to a Mustang GT  
Are you cryin'? No, just my allergies Happy Holidays everybody!" _Snow groaned, James gawked and it took everything in Henry not to burst out laughing.

"How about we just sing _Jingle Bells_?" Snow said

"Agreed" James said and so the little band of carolers struck up

_"Dashing through the snow  
In a one horse open sleigh  
O'er the fields we go  
Laughing all the way  
Bells on bob tails ring  
Making spirits bright  
What fun it is to laugh and sing  
A sleighing song tonight_

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh" It's at that point Emma's and Henry's knowledge of Jingle Bells ended and Snow and James ended up finishing the song.__

"A day or two ago  
I thought I'd take a ride  
And soon Miss Fanny Bright  
Was seated by my side  
The horse was lean and lank  
Misfortune seemed his lot  
We got into a drifted bank  
And then we got upsot

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh yeah

Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh!"

"What. The. Fuck. Was. That!" Emma cried"Emma!""That's not how Jingle Bells goes!""Yeah!" Henry agreed"Yes it is" Snow said"No it's not!" Emma argued

"It's the traditional form" James sighed he was getting sick of all this fighting.

"Well that's dumb!" Emma said

"Let's just sing one more song and then we can go home" James said sheparding his family into Granny's dinner

"What are we singing?" Emma asked

"It's a song we used to sing on the farm when I was growing up, join in if you know it" James said clearing his throat.

_"__Good King Wenceslas looked out on the Feast of Stephen,  
When the snow lay round about, deep and crisp and even.  
Brightly shone the moon that night, though the frost was cruel,  
When a poor man came in sight, gathering winter fuel._

_"Hither, page, and stand by me, if you know it, telling,  
Yonder peasant, who is he? Where and what his dwelling?"  
"Sire, he lives a good league hence, underneath the mountain,  
Right against the forest fence, by Saint Agnes' fountain."_

_"Bring me food and bring me wine, bring me pine logs hither,  
You and I will see him dine, when we bear them thither."  
Page and monarch, forth they went, forth they went together,  
Through the cold wind's wild lament and the bitter weather." _Surprisingly Emma knew the song and joined in

_"Sire, the night is darker now, and the wind blows stronger,  
Fails my heart, I know not how; I can go no longer."  
"Mark my footsteps, my good page, tread now in them boldly,  
You shall find the winter's rage freeze your blood less coldly."_

_In his master's steps he trod, where the snow lay dinted;  
Heat was in the very sod, which the saint had printed.  
Therefore, Christian men, be sure, wealth or rank possessing,  
You who now will bless the poor shall yourselves find blessing."_ The dinner erupted in applause and Emma turned to her father and smiled.

"Merry Christmas… _Dad_" It was the first time she had called him that, tears came to James' eyes

"Merry Christmas Emma" He said gingerly hugging her much to his surprise she squeezed him hard

"You folks want to hear another song?" She asked the crowd cheered.

"How about _Leroy The Redneck Reindeer_?"

"The _what_?" Snow squeaked as Emma started to belt out the song.

_"Well you've all heard the story_  
_About Rudolph and his nose_  
_Well I'll tell you a Christmas tell_  
_That never has been told_  
_Well you may think you've heard it all_  
_But you ain't heard nothin' yet_  
_About that crazy Christmas_  
_That the North Pole can't forget_

_Rudolph was under the weather_  
_And had to call in sick_  
_So he got on the horn_  
_To his cousin Leroy_  
_Who lived out in the sticks_  
_He said Santa's really counting on me_  
_And I hate to pass the buck_  
_Leroy said Hey I'm on my way_  
_And he jumped in his pick-up truck_  
_When Leroy got to the North Pole_  
_All the reindeer stiggered and laughed_  
_They never seen a deer in overalls_  
_And a John Deer tracktor hat_  
_Well Santa stepped in_  
_And said just calm down_  
_Cuz we all got a job to do_  
_Like it or not Leroy's in charge_  
_And he's gonna be leading you_  
_And it was_

_Leroy The Redneck Reindeer_  
_Hooked to the front of the sleigh_  
_Delivering toys to all the good ol' boys_  
_And girls along the way_  
_He's just a down home party animal_  
_Two Steppin all across the sky_  
_He makes jingle bells with the rebel yell_  
_And made history that night_

_Before that night was over_  
_Leroy had changed there tune_  
_He had them scootin a holf_  
_On every single roof_  
_By the light of a neon moon_  
_Santa wrapped his bad with the dixie flag_  
_He as having the time of his life_  
_You could here him call_  
_Merry Chistmas Yall_  
_And all of yall a goodnight_  
_And it was_

_Leroy The Redneck Reindeer_  
_Hooked to the front of the sleigh_  
_Delivering toys to all the good ol' boys_  
_And girls along the way_  
_He's just a down home party animal_  
_Two Steppin' all across the sky_  
_He makes jingle bells with the rebel yell_  
_And made history that night_

He makes Jingle Bells with the rebel yell  
And made history that night." Henry couldn't help himself this time and laughed so hard he cried Snow groaned and shook her head Emma beamed

"ONE MORE TIME!"

"NO!"

* * *

**Merry Christmas guys and Happy Holidays!**


	2. Chapter 2

About a week after the caroling expedition Henry came home singing a odd song.

_"How could it be this baby in my arms Sleeping now, so peacefully The Son of God, the angel said How could it be Lord I know He's not my own Not of my flesh, not of my bone Still Father let this baby be The son of my love_

_Father show me where I fit into this plan of yours How can a man be father to the Son of God Lord for all my life I've been a simple carpenter How can I raise a king, How can I raise a king He looks so small, His face and hands so fair And when He cries the sun just seems to disappear But when He laughs it shines again How could it be_

_Father show me where I fit into this plan of yours How can a man be father to the Son of God Lord for all my life I've been a simple carpenter How can I raise a king, How can I raise a king He looks so small, His face and hands so fair And when He cries the sun just seems to disappear But when He laughs it shines again How could it be_

_How could it be this baby in my arms Sleeping now, so peacefully The Son of God, the angel said How could it be Lord I know He's not my own Not of my flesh, not of my bone Still Father let this baby be The son of my love."_

"Um kid what are you singing?" Emma asked

"Joseph's song,"

"Why?"

"Grandma's arranging a Christmas play I'm going to audition for Joseph"

"Joseph?" Emma frowned

"Yeah, you know Joseph the stepfather of Jesus?" Emma's eye widened

"Isn't there an issue with separation of church and state?" She asked

"I cleared it with the school board it's fine" Snow said

"Hey Mom, will you run lines with me?" Henry asked holding out a script for Emma to take

"Sure I will Henry" Emma smiled taking the script from him and opening it to the first page. As James walked in

"Grandpa will you narrate the play for us?" Henry asked James grinned and peered at the page over Henry's shoulder.

"A long time ago in a town called Nazareth there lived a young woman called Mary and a young carpenter called Joseph." James began

"They loved each other very much and Mary was expecting a baby. One day an angel appeared to Mary." Snow walked over and read the Angel's line.

"Mary, you are the chosen one. Soon you will have a baby boy. He will be very special. He will be the Son of God and you must call him Jesus."

"Soon after the angel's visit, Herod, the ruler of the land, gave an order." James read he smiled as Snow read the messenger's line as well

"By order of the emperor, everyone must return to the place they were born to pay a special tax."

"Joseph was worried. He was born in a place called Bethlehem. It was a long way away and Mary's baby was due any time. Joseph and Mary knew they had to go and they prepared for the journey." Henry beamed and began to sing

_"Mary, we have to make a journey. Mary, we have to make a journey. And I know this isn't a good time for you. And I know that the baby is due. We've got to travel back To where I was born. Mary we have to make a journey. Mary we have to make a journey._

_Mary, we have to make a journey. Mary, we have to make a journey. And I know this isn't a good time for you. And I know that the baby is due. We've got to travel back To where I was born. Mary we have to make a journey. Mary we have to make a journey."_

"Mary rode to Bethlehem on a donkey, with Joseph walking by her side. Remember, Mary was about to have a baby, so it was a very long dangerous journey. Mary and Joseph were very grateful to their faithful donkey who carried Mary so bravely and so carefully."

_"Carry Mary ever so carefully Carry Mary On and On Carry Mary ever so carefully Carry Mary On and On You are a friend, gentle donkey Youn are a friend good and true You are a friend, gentle Donkey Gentle Donkey we're grateful to you._

_Carry Mary ever so carefully Carry Mary On and On Carry Mary ever so carefully Carry Mary On and On You are a friend, gentle donkey Youn are a friend good and true You are a friend, gentle Donkey Gentle Donkey we're grateful to you."_ The entire group sang.

"It took many days to reach Bethlehem. When they arrived, Mary was very tired. They needed to find somewhere to stay, but the town was crowded with lots of other travelers and every inn they went to was full." James read

_"Looking for somewhere to stay. They were looking for somewhere to stay. But everywhere they went that night, Another door slammed in their face. Looking for somewhere to stay They were looking for somewhere to stay. But everywhere they went that night, Another door slammed in their face._

_Go away, Go away, There's no room here, go away._

_Looking for somewhere to stay. They were looking for somewhere to stay. But everywhere they went that night, Another door slammed in their face. Looking for somewhere to stay They were looking for somewhere to stay. But everywhere they went that night, Another door slammed in their face._

_Go away, Go away, There's no room here, go away. Looking for somewhere to stay. They were looking for somewhere to stay. But everywhere they went that night, Another door slammed in their face. Looking for somewhere to stay They were looking for somewhere to stay. But everywhere they went that night, Another door slammed in their face._

_Come inside, Come inside It's just a barn but come inside."_ The group sang

"Eventually, seeing how tired they both looked, one kind innkeeper took pity on them."

"I have no room at the inn but you can stay in the stable where I keep my animals. It is dry and warm." Snow read

"Mary and Joseph thanked him and were shown to the stable." James smiled

"During the night Mary gave birth to Jesus. She wrapped him in strips of cloth and laid him in a manger full of hay." Emma pretended to cuddle a baby, wrapping it in cloth and then placed him in the invisible manger.

"Nearby on a hillside overlooking the town some shepherds were watching over their sheep. As they did so a very bright light came into the sky. The light was an angel sent by God."

"Do not to be afraid I have good news. The Son of God has been born. You will find him in a stable in Bethlehem." Snow read

_"There were shepherds up on a hillside Looking after their flock There were shepherds up on a hillside In for a very great shock For when they looked in the night They saw a wonderful sight An angel of God, showered in light"_ the group sang

_"Oh don't be afraid I'm not here to harm you I bring you good news Spread the Good News I bring you good news Spread the Good News The savior of mankind is down in the valley Born in Bethlehem He's born in Bethlehem"_ Snow sang beautifully.

"The shepherds were excited and went to Bethlehem to find Jesus. When they found Jesus they were filled with joy. They told Mary and Joseph about the angel in the sky."

"This must be the Son of God."

"The angel told us he will be the savior of the world."

"A long way away in the East three wise kings who studied the stars saw a new very bright star shining in the sky. They knew that this meant a great ruler had been born."

_"There's a brand new star in the sky! There's a brand new star in the sky! It's a sign that the world will all change tonight There's a brand new star in the sky!_

_There's a brand new star in the sky! There's a brand new star in the sky! It's a sign from above on this dark dark night There's a brand new star in the sky!_

_It's amazing! The Son of God is born! It's amazing! The Son of God is born! It's amazing! The Son of God is born! In Bethlehem."_ Emma smiled they sounded pretty good.

"The three wise men decided to go and find the baby. Thinking that the baby King would be in the palace they went to see King Herod." James said

"We have come to see the new king of the Jews"

"New King? You tell me there's a new King? What do you mean? This is terrible news. I am the King! There is no new king here. Please go and find him and then return to tell me where he is so that I may also honor him and bring him gifts." Snow said

"Although Herod had told the wise men he wanted to take gifts to the new born king he was really angry as he thought that this new king might take away his throne. At night, he had bad dreams. He was so worried and jealous about the arrival of the new king."

_"I cannot sleep at night There's something on my mind. Something on my mind. Something on my mind. They tell me that a new King has arrived. They tell me that a new King has arrived. Oh! This is bad news! This is bad news! This is bad, bad news for me!"_

_"He cannot sleep at night There's something on his mind. Something on his mind. Something on his mind. It's all because a new King has arrived. It's all because a new King has arrived. Oh! This is good news! This is good news! This is good, good news for us!"_

_"I cannot sleep at night There's something on my mind. Something on my mind. Something on my mind. They tell me that a new King has arrived. They tell me that a new King has arrived. Oh! This is bad news! This is bad news! This is bad, bad news for me!"_

"The wise men followed the star to the stable in Bethlehem. They found Jesus lying in a manger. They gave him gifts of Gold, frankincense and myrrh."

"What's myrrh?" Asked Henry

"It's a small spiny tree: used for incense, perfume and stuff" James said

"I thought it was like a drug" Emma muttered earning a glare from Snow.

_"We have traveled many a mile to see this miracle. We have traveled many a mile to see this miracle. And we are so glad, we are so glad We are so glad to meet this baby. We bring gifts for you, for you, Lord._

_We have traveled many a mile to see this miracle. We have traveled many a mile to see this miracle. And we are so glad, we are so glad We are so glad to meet this baby. We bring gifts for you, for you, Lord._

_La la la… We bring gifts for you, for you, Lord."_

"Mary and Joseph were proud of their baby boy. All through the night, local people visited the baby with small gifts and presents." Henry looked like he'd burst from happiness this was his big number!

_"How could it be this baby in my arms Sleeping now, so peacefully The Son of God, the angel said How could it be Lord I know He's not my own Not of my flesh, not of my bone Still Father let this baby be The son of my love_

_Father show me where I fit into this plan of yours How can a man be father to the Son of God Lord for all my life I've been a simple carpenter How can I raise a king, How can I raise a king He looks so small, His face and hands so fair And when He cries the sun just seems to disappear But when He laughs it shines again How could it be_

_Father show me where I fit into this plan of yours How can a man be father to the Son of God Lord for all my life I've been a simple carpenter How can I raise a king, How can I raise a king He looks so small, His face and hands so fair And when He cries the sun just seems to disappear But when He laughs it shines again How could it be_

_How could it be this baby in my arms Sleeping now, so peacefully The Son of God, the angel said How could it be Lord I know He's not my own Not of my flesh, not of my bone Still Father let this baby be The son of my love." _

"That night, while everyone was sleeping, the three wise men each had the same dream."

"Do not to return to Herod and do not tell him where Jesus is. Herod is jealous. He wants to kill Jesus." Read Snow

"The next day the Wise men returned to their own country without visiting Herod. Soon after they left, Joseph also had a dream."

"Joseph. Take Mary and Jesus to Egypt. King Herod has ordered that Jesus must be killed."

"Mary, Joseph and Jesus left Bethlehem straight away. When the wise men did not return to King Herod he was very angry and ordered that all baby boys in Bethlehem should be killed. However, they did not find Jesus because he was safe in Egypt. And that is the end of our story about the first Christmas." And they sang the final song.

"That was awesome kid you'll get the part for sure!" Emma said hugging her son. Henry smiled and hugged his mother back the only thing he was thinking, was how this would for evermore be his first _real_ Christmas.

_**I just had to continue this story is so sweet!**_


	3. Chapter 3

About a week later Snow was up early, bustling to and fro in the kitchen. Emma groaned and shuffled to the kitchen even through her sleepy brain she could hear Snow singing The First Noel.

"Why are you up so early?" Emma whined

"Gingerbread men don't bake themselves"

"Gingerbread?"

"I'm guessing by your tone you've never had one" Snow said

"Well... I can't say I have" Emma said

"Come here," Snow said beckoning Emma over

"Here, cut these out" for the next couple of hours Snow and Emma worked in tandem singing the most random Christmas carols. They were so busy belting out the words to Let It Snow they never heard James and Henry sneaking up behind them.

"THE FIRE IS SLOWLY DYING AND, MY DEAR, WE'RE STILL GOODBYING BUT AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME SO-"

"Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!" James said wrapping his arms around Snow's waist

"Charming!" Snow said teasingly

"Ooh gingerbread cookies!" Henry cried lunging for a warm gingerbread man Emma lightly slapped his hand

"Wait until their frosted kid!" Emma cried

"When will that be?" Henry asked impatiently

"Soon" Emma promised

"Here Henry come help me finish up while your mother goes Christmas shopping with your grandfather" Snow said

"When did I agree to that?" Emma cried

"You didn't but Christmas is in five days" Emma groaned

"Fine, we'll be back" Emma said grabbing her jacket

"Wait!" Henry cried running to his bedroom and returning with an envelope addressed to the North Pole.

"What's this?" Emma asked

"My letter to Santa, can you mail it for me?" Emma was stunned but nodded

"Sure kid, we'll be back!" And with that Emma and James left.

"You're going to open it aren't you?" James asked as Emma rushed onto the streets of Storybrooke.

"If I do it right he'll never know" James shook his head

"Don't judge me you would the same thing!" Emma cried carefully prying up the flap. To Emma's surprise there was two letters inside one was dated from a year back and it simply said this:

Dear Santa Clause,

I don't want any toys for Christmas this year I don't see what good they would do all I want this year is for my birth mother to take me back. Whoever she is, wherever she is I want her to know I love her and I miss her everyday. So if you could find her and bring her to my house for Christmas that would be the best Christmas present ever.

Sincerely,

Henry Mills

Tears where pouring down Emma's cheeks as she started to read the new letter.

Dear Santa,

I don't want toys again this year I want only two things: snow, and my dad. I know Emma told me he died but if I could just have ONE thing that belonged to him I'd be the happiest person on earth.

Sincerely,

Henry Mills

"Dear God" Emma said wiping her tears away

"What?" James asked

"He wants it to snow and his dad for Christmas" Emma said

"Now how am I going to pull that off?"

"Who is he?" James asked

"Nobody important" Emma said re-sealing the envelope and hurrying to the post office to mail it. Once the letter was mailed Emma and James split up to look for gifts the top of Emma's list her parents. What gift says 'hey I know you abandoned me twenty-eight years ago when you saved me from that dammed curse but I forgive you!' Emma wondered as she wandered into Gold's Pawnshop. Peering up at the shelves Emma saw an assortment of odds and ends before she spotted a small jewel encrusted orb setting in a glass case.

"Lovely isn't it?" Emma jumped at Gold's voice

"Yes," Emma said glaring

"Very" Gold bent and removed the orb from the case and set it on the counter.

"What is it?" Emma asked

"Something very special" Gold said picking it up and twisting it, there was a sharp click and then the orb opened to reveal two tiny dancers as music poured from the tiny music box.

"Is that?"

"Your parents? Indeed" Gold replied

"I imagine this is for your mother, and I have just the thing for your father" Gold said

"What another sword to make up for the one I left down in the mines?" Emma asked

"Oh no something much more valuable." Gold said opening a box to show Emma its contents.

"Oh. My God. James is going to flip!" Emma quickly paid for her purchases and practically sprinted to Gepetto's workshop

"Princess Emma what a surprise what can I help you with?" The elderly wood carver asked smiling

"How fast can you make a wooden shield?"

"A proper shield? Two days." Gepetto said

"Perfect! Could you put my family's crest on it?"

"Of coarse" Emma grinned

"How much would that cost?"

"For you Princess, I do it for free"

"I have to pay you something" Emma insisted

"Just tell me how your boy likes it" Gepetto said shooting Emma away chuckling to himself.

_**TADA! REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Finally the big night of the Christmas play arrived. (Which conveniently was on Christmas Eve.) Henry had been very secretive about the whole thing and wouldn't tell Emma who he was in the play. And as Emma sat in the darkened school auditorium wedged between her mother and father she couldn't help but wonder why Henry had kept his part in play from her. The stage lights came up and James whipped out his video camera and started recording. A little boy Emma recognized as Nicholas Tillman stepped out on stage dressed in a suit in an attempt to look grown up, though in truth he looked like a child in men's clothing,

"A long time ago in a town called Nazareth there lived a young woman called Mary and a young carpenter called Joseph. They loved each other very much and Mary was expecting a baby. One day an angel appeared to Mary." The curtains opened to reveal an artfully crafted set and a little girl with light curly brown hair sitting on a stool hugging her "pregnant" belly. Another little girl dressed all in white appeared Emma recognized her as Ava Tillman.

"Mary, you are the chosen one. Soon you will have a baby boy. He will be very special. He will be the Son of God and you must call him Jesus." Ava said

"Soon after the angel's visit, Herod, the ruler of the land, gave an order." Her brother read

"By order of the emperor, everyone must return to the place they were born to pay a special tax." A little boy Emma didn't recognize said

"Joseph was worried. He was born in a place called Bethlehem. It was a long way away and Mary's baby was due any time. Joseph and Mary knew they had to go and they prepared for the journey." Henry appeared on stage beamed and began to sing

"Mary, we have to make a journey. Mary, we have to make a journey. And I know this isn't a good time for you. And I know that the baby is due. We've got to travel back to where I was born. Mary we have to make a journey. Mary we have to make a journey.

Mary, we have to make a journey. Mary, we have to make a journey. And I know this isn't a good time for you. And I know that the baby is due. We've got to travel back to where I was born. Mary we have to make a journey. Mary we have to make a journey." Emma felt tears well up in her eyes her son was fantastic.

* * *

"You did great kid!" Emma cried after the play was over.

"Yeah, Alexandra did great too she didn't cry once while Grace or I held her!" Henry said as the small family walked home through the cold.

"Looks like it might snow" James said studying the clouds

"Really?" Henry asked excitedly

"Yep I can feel it." James said ruffling his grandson's hair

"Come on let's get home so Santa will come" Snow said Henry ran ahead racing into the apartment and running to go change into his pajamas.

"Is it really going to snow?" Emma asked her father dubiously

"Just wait Emma St. Nichols may just have a trick or two up his sleeve" her father said Emma rolled her eyes

_"Whatever."_

**AW! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Emma! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" A very excited Henry jumping up and down on her bed jarred Emma awake.

"What kid is the apartment on fire?" Emma asked

"What? No! It's Christmas!" Henry cried Emma bolted for the living room nearly knocking Henry on his butt.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" She screamed as she plowed past her parent's room

"Well someone is excited" Snow laughed as Emma scrambled around the living room making forts out of the presents.

"I didn't really have Christmas growing up so forgive my enthusiasm" Emma said Snow frowned

"What did you do?" she asked

"Nothing" Emma said

"But enough about my traumatizing childhood. LET'S OPEN PRESENTS!"

"Yeah!" Henry cheered

"Grandma first kid" Emma said shoving a box into Snow's hands

"It's from Emma" Snow said as she carefully unwrapped the gift and opened the box. Snow gasped and tears welled up in Snow's eyes

"Look Charming, it's the music box you commissioned for me for our first Christmas!" Snow said twisting the base so that it clicked and started to hum along with the song.

"Thank you Emma" Snow said through her tears

"Um... Your welcome... James next!" Emma said James opened his gift like a five year old.

"Oh my gods!" James gasped

"It's my father's dagger!" James picked up the treasured weapon

"I never thought I'd see this again" James held up the blade

"Cool!" Henry cried James smiled and ruffled Henry's hair

"This will be yours someday, it's customary in our family for the first born son receive this on his twenty-first birthday."

"Awesome!" Henry said

"Ok Emma's turn" Snow said

"This is from your mother and I" James said as Emma ripped into the present. Inside the box was a heart shaped locket with a swan with it's wings spread wide engraved on it, inside the locket was a picture of Henry.

"Thank you" Emma whispered as they watched Henry rip into his presents he got the entire Chronicles of Narnia series from Snow, a Hot Wheels race track from James and he loved the shield Emma had Gepetto make for him.

"Hey kid look outside" Emma said gesturing to the window

"IT'S SNOWING!" Henry screamed rushing up the stairs two at a time to get changed into his snowsuit

"I've never seen a kid more excited about snow." Emma laughed as the three adults put on hats and gloves, scarves and coats.

"I don't think it's ever snowed in Storybrooke before" Snow said

"You're kidding?"

"Nope"

"Let's go!" Henry cried rushing down stairs and out the door into the snow. Almost right away a snowball fight broke out. Midway through the battle Henry looked around, his smile faltered and his shoulders sagged.

"Hey kid what's up?" Emma asked her son

"Nothing, it's just... I wish my dad was here." Henry said Emma knelt down in front of her son

"Henry, about your dad... he's alive."

"But you said-"

"I know. I'm sorry but I was trying to protect you." Henry hugged Emma tightly

"I forgive you, I love you Mom" Emma squeezed her son tightly

"I love you too buddy" just as soon as the hug ended Henry ran off after James who was trying to shove some of the frozen ice crystals down the back of Snow's shirt. Emma chuckled out of her peripheral Emma saw a sleek black car roll up as she turned she saw someone she never thought she'd see again get out of the driver's side

"Oh my God" Emma walked up to him

"Emma?" he asked

"_Neal_?" They stared for a long moment.

"Hey Mom! Woah!" Emma spun around just as Henry slipped on the ice.

"Henry!" Emma cried as she ran to him

"Are you ok?

"Yeah I'm fine" Henry said

"So… you're a mom now" Neal said

"Yeah," Emma said noticing Henry's stare

"Henry this is…"

"You" Henry got to his feet and gravitated towards Neal

"It's you, you're my dad" Emma gawked

"How did you-?"

"I just know… hey Santa did get me what I wanted after all!" Henry grinned and threw his arms around Neal.

_"Best Christmas _ever_!"_

**_the music box song is Snowings theme, and this is it I'm sad to wrap this up but Merry Christmas and happy new year guys only a few more days until ONCE is back!_**


End file.
